finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Healing Wind (ability)
]] Healing Wind , also known as Healing Wave and Healing Breeze, is a recurring ability in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. Healing Wind is usually related to healing abilities of some kind. Appearances Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Healing Wind is a Band ability formed by combining Tsukinowa's Ninjutsu with Porom's White Magic. It restores the HP of all allies for 40 MP. Final Fantasy V Healing Wind is one of several results of the Oracle's Predict command. It restores HP to all allies and heals status ailments. Final Fantasy VII Healing Wind is Aeris's first Limit Break. It restores HP to the party equivalent to half of their max HP. After using Healing Wind eight times, Aeris automatically learns Seal Evil. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- A similar ability, called Healing Wave, is also a Digital Mind Wave ability. It can be obtained at the beginning of Chapter 5. It fully heals HP, MP, and AP, breaks limits, heals status ailments and grants temporary invincibility. Healing Wave is a level 8 Independent Materia that boosts the chance of Aerith appearing on DMW. It begins at 5x, and increases by 1x each level up to 9x. It can be bought from Research Dept. QMC+. Final Fantasy XI Healing Breeze is a Blue Mage skill learned from Dhalmels. It restores the HP of party members within a range of 10 for 55 MP. It costs 4 Blue Magic Points to set. When set it grants CHR +2 and HP +10. It takes 4.5 seconds to cast and can be recast every 15 seconds. Healing Breeze is also an enemy ability used by the Dhalmel family. Final Fantasy XIV Healing Wind is a Level 1 Limit Break used by Healer classes and heals the caster and nearby party members by 25%. Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Final Fantasy Artniks Final Fantasy All the Bravest Aerith uses Healing Wind to instantly revive a player's character. It does not cause the enemy to attack, so one can quickly bring back every character with her. Aerith must be purchased to be used in battle as she is a premium character. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Healing Wind is a Unique Soul Break available to Aerith learned through the Guard Stick (VII). It restores a moderate amount of HP to the party. It requires 10,000 AP to master and one Soul Gauge to use. It is also a Burst Soul Break available to Porom learned through the Zeus Mace (IV). It restores a moderate amount of HP to the party and also raises the party's Magic and Mind a moderate amount. It requires 30,000 AP to master and one Soul Gauge to use. When mastered, it permanently grants a +10 bonus to her Mind stat. Porom's Healing Wind changes the Attack and Defend commands to Mysidia Light and Cure Wave commands respectively: *Mysidia Light restores a large amount of HP to one ally or revives the target if it is KO'd restoring a small amount of their HP. *Cure Wave restores a small amount of HP to the party. Both commands Mysidia Light and Cure Wave are classified as White Magic. Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Gallery TAY Wii Healing Wind.jpg|''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years'' (WiiWare). FF4TAY iOS Band Healing Wind.png|''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years'' (iOS/Android). FF4PSP TAY Band Healing Wind.png|''Final Fantasy IV: The Complete Collection. FFV Healing Wind.png|Final Fantasy V'' (GBA). FFV iOS Healing Wind.png|''Final Fantasy V'' (iOS/Android). FFVII Limit Break Aeris Healingwind.jpg|''Final Fantasy VII. Limit Break Storyboard FFVII Sketches 2.jpg|Concept art for ''Final Fantasy VII. FFVIIR Healing Wind.png|''Final Fantasy VII Remake. VIICC Healing Wave.jpg|Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-. Healing_Wind.png|Final Fantasy XIV. DFFOO Healing Wind.png|Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia. FFATB Healing Wind.png|Final Fantasy All the Bravest. FFRK Healing Wind FFIV Icon.png|Icon in ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper FFIV. FFRK Healing Wind Icon.png|Icon in Final Fantasy Record Keeper FFVII. FFRK Healing Wind FFIV.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFIV. FFRK Healing Wind.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFVII. FFBE Healing Wind.png|''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. Category:Signature abilities Category:Recurring command abilities Category:Recurring Limit Breaks